hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew "Andy" Husbands
Andrew "Andy" Husbands was a contestant on Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 8th place. Personality Andy had a big personality and a big heart, often caring about his teammates. Despite this, he was a very inconsistent performer, often giving excuses for his mistakes (with his injured fingers being the prime example), and never being able to bounce back from them. Due to these reasons, he was disliked by Robert and had a running feud with him. Season 6 Episode 1 After receiving some tips from Jean-Philippe and former Hell's Kitchen contestants, Ramsay ordered all the chefs to cook their signature dishes. When cooking his dish, Andy's voice could be heard for the only time during that entire episode. Before tasting the signature dishes, Ramsay announced that for the first time ever, the Signature Dish Challenge would occur as a regular team challenge, with each contestant going head-to-head. Andy was the seventh person of the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Lovely. What he did was unknown, but neither him or Lovely scored for their teams. The blue team won the challenge 3-2, and were rewarded with a dinner on the Hell's Kitchen patio, where they ate dishes from Ramsay's London West Hollywood, in Los Angeles. The next morning, because the blue team drank too much and not studied the menu, they were slow to do their prep. During dinner service, Andy was on the appetizer station with Kevin. He was not seen much, except at one point when he rallied behind Louie, who was struggling on the meat station. After Louie's elimination, Ramsay shut down both kitchens. When the teams were lined up, Robert joined the blue team, and Ramsay declared them winners for serving a few entrées out, compared to the red team's zero. At elimination, Andy and his teammates said goodbye to Robert, who was just integrated on the red team. Episode 2 The next morning, both teams got down in the blue kitchen, where Ramsay introduced the Shrimp Cleaning Challenge. Before the challenge, Ramsay declared that there was not enough shrimps in the bucket brought by the Sous Chefs, so shrimps started falling from the ceiling, and Andy compared it to a freak ice crustacean storm. During the judging, Andy was the first person from the blue team to have his shrimps judged by Ramsay. He declared he was loving numbers and that because of their current situation, which was the red team finishing at 44 and the blue team having 7 men to be judged, each member of the team had to average more than 6 shrimps each in order to win the challenge. He was very happy with himself when he managed to get 7 of his shrimps accepted. The blue team won the challenge 45-44, and they were rewarded with a day at Newport Beach for a lunch of seafood, shrimps and raw bar with Ramsay, and a dessert on a 40-foot mega yacht. During dinner service, Andy was on the meat station. At one point, he commented that he could not believe seeing Jean-Philippe and Van almost fighting. Moments later, he sent his lamb to the pass, which was accepted, but when he moved on to the chicken, he sliced it but it was still undercooked. So, he put three pieces of chicken back in the pan, but Ramsay was discouraged when he saw them and compared them to chicken nuggets. Then, he was pulled aside by Ramsay, who schooled him on his mistake and called him a donkey. After that, Ramsay went to the meat station and asked him if he would cook like that in Whistler, which he answered he would not, before Ramsay angrily threw the pan in the sink. After a lot of struggle in both kitchens, Ramsay ordered both teams to send shrimp cocktails to the dining room, and shut down both kitchens. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay named both teams losers, and asked them to nominate two people each. During deliberation, Tony was furious that Andy did not acknowledged his mistakes, but he declared he did not put himself up because he was having more experience than anybody else, thinking he could do the job at the Araxi. Andy was the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Tony being the first. The elimination was delayed until the following episode because of the infamous Joseph incident. Episode 3 After Joseph's departure, Andy was called down with Tony, and joined Tennille and Lovely from the red team. He survived elimination, and welcomed Robert, who has just been transferred to the blue team because they were two men down, as a new teammate. Back in the dorms, he talked about Joseph's outburst with his teammates, but reminded they got Robert, which was strong. Back in the dorms, the chefs went to bed, trying to get some sleep, but very early in the night, alarm bells started to go, Sous Chef Scott, holding a flashlight, told everybody to get out of the restaurant immediately as an emergency was called. Then, fire trucks arrived to Hell's Kitchen and the chefs got outside. But, Ramsay was standing with the firefighters, revealing that it was a fire drill. That led Andy to compare Hell's Kitchen to a big cruel joke that friends are playing on one person. Ramsay introduced the Firefighter Pasta Meal Service Challenge, and all the chefs got back in the dorms to change. During the challenge, Andy was on the garlic bread station, and got a lot of pressure from his teammates to get the bread out quickly. Kevin asked him what was the temperature of his oven, which he answered it was at 500 and going, adding that the ovens were at high and that it could not get any faster. Ramsay asked him how many ovens he was using, which he answered two, discouraging Ramsay who told he could use five. Robert told him to use all the ovens as well, and after, he finally put his bread in his second oven. 20 minutes into service, his bread still had not come out, and even when Dave declared he was ready with his pasta, he was still not ready with his bread, which infuriated Robert, who told him he had to use all five ovens. He revealed they were all working, and then, Sous Chef Scott told him to hurry up, as well as Kevin, but he said that it was in the oven and that it could not go faster. A lot of pressure was put on him from all his teammates, and Sous Chef Scott started to get tired of the wait as well, while Ramsay revealed to the blue team that the red team already started to get their first entrées out. At the same time, he was ready to send out the garlic bread, and Kevin helped him to send it to the dining room. Because of his problems with the garlic bread, the blue team lost the challenge as they failed to complete their side of the dining room before the red team. They were punished by cleaning the fire trucks left by the firefighters, as well as their equipment, and they would continue by cleaning the dining room inside. Arrived outside, Andy, along with Dave, Jim, and Van, was dedicated at cleaning the trucks. During dinner service, Andy was on the garnish station. At one point, Robert asked him to drop the scallops, but he dropped too much scallops for the size of the pan he was using, and Robert told him about that. Then, he answered Robert by saying that if he wanted more than one pan, he should have placed them on the station, but Robert told him to use his common sense. Moments later, he called Robert a douchebag when the latter started over on his scallops. Later, he failed to keep up on garnishes despite Kevin bringing his meat to the pass, and near the end, he was discouraged when Robert announced that he needed 12 minutes on his salmon. Despite his problems, the blue team won the service for having a 83% above average rating from the customers, compared to the red team's 81%. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Andy went to bed, unaware that Van and Kevin were plotting to get rid of him. During the Sausage Strings Challenge, Andy was paired with Van. Despite having some communication problems, for which he called Van a pitbull, they got two sausage strings approved. However, the blue team lost the challenge 4-6, and were punished by cleaning the dorms, which included the bathrooms, carpet, and kitchen. During dinner service, Andy was on the meat station. When Kevin told him to send up his lamb, it came out cold, and his second attempt came out raw. That caused Ramsay to call him a first-class cunt, while sarcastically stating that was how the Araxi restaurant was doing their lamb. Eventually, he managed to redeem himself and send out properly cooked lamb. On the last ticket, he sent raw chicken, and Sous Chef Scott warned him to get the refire ready by the time the rest of the table was ready, which he did so. Despite all his problems, the blue team won the service. Episode 5 During the Welcome Home Planning Challenge, Andy presented the blue team's first entrée, and criticized the red team's entrée as the bacon on the filet was falling apart. He revealed a four-cheese macaroni with stewed collards and a buttermilk catfish, and he won the round over Amanda. The blue team won the challenge 2-1 and got to fly in fighter jets, something he stated was a once in a lifetime experience for them. Before the reward, he could be seen in the dorms doing some push-ups. During the Welcome Home dinner service, Andy was on the appetizer station with Van. When he saw Sergeant James' reaction when seeing his friends after two years, he called it super emotional. He and Van managed to serve all their appetizers without problems, and he felt that they were working well together in almost a Zen-like fashion. Later, he tried to offer Dave help due to concern about the latter's injured wrist, but was rejected. Later on, Ramsay called the blue team over to help the red team out serve their entrées. The blue team won the service by a mile over the red team, and he said that the blue team was whipping it out. Episode 6 During the 700 Calories Challenge, Andy was paired with Dave on the dessert, and despite Dave suggesting to add sugar to their filling, he thought that it tasted good anyway. However, their egg white crepe with a fruit compote filling and blackberry yogurt cream caused Ramsay to chuckle at the minimalistic presentation, and criticized it for tasting foul, while stating that he would serve that to someone who just came out of a heart bypass. The blue team lost the challenge 1-3, and were punished by getting ingredients for the red team's dishes at a local supermarket while riding on a conference bike, and prepping both kitchens for that night's service. During the punishment, Andy declared he was enjoying the conference bike ride until going up the hill. During dinner service, Andy was on the fish station. He got off to a bad start when he misheard one order of scallops instead of two, and blamed Ramsay’s accent and speed for mishearing the order, though Ramsay called him brain dead for that. Later, he did not pay attention to a ticket order, and Ramsay got dismayed for when he almost cooked two halibuts instead of one needed and that it came out raw. His next halibut was overcooked, which Ramsay compared to a hockey puck, and he got accused of screwing the blue team. Both teams were named joint-losers, with Ramsay chewing him out for his inability to cook, and had to nominate one person for elimination. Andy was the blue team's nominee, even though he tried to convince them to nominate Robert, and joined Sabrina from the red team. He survived elimination. Episode 7 Back in the dorms, Andy told Dave that they should get rid of Robert as he believed they could be a cohesive team without him. During the Craps Challenge, Andy rolled the dice twice as the blue team was still missing Robert. On his first attempt, he rolled an H and chose haddock, while on his second attempt, he rolled a T and chose tomatoes. The blue team won the challenge over the red team, and he called them the MacGyver of chefs as they had what was originally a dysfunctional grouping of ingredients. They were rewarded with an overnight trip to Las Vegas, where they stayed at Palms Casino and Resort in the Hardwood Suite. During prep, Andy stated that the atmosphere in the team changed without Robert around, but was not happy to see the latter coming back before service. While he said that he wanted to see Robert healthy, he also wanted him to pull his own weight. During dinner service, Andy was on the dessert station. He was not seen much that night, but made a comment on Robert's poor performance, even noting that he should have been better due to participating in more Hell's Kitchen dinner services than the rest of the chefs. The blue team lost the service, and Dave was named "Best of the Worst". Back in the dorms, he was targeted by Robert as, despite his decent performance that night, was nominated twice before. That led into an argument between both of them, when he called Robert a lazy motherfucker. Andy was not nominated by Dave, but Ramsay called him down, and he joined Robert and Van, feeling he may not be Whistler’s next head chef. During his plea, he had another argument with Robert who he called a liability for the blue team. He survived elimination. Episode 8 Back in the dorms, Andy wondered how many more times he could be nominated before being eliminated. During the Blind Taste Test, Andy was the last person from the blue team to compete, and went up against Amanda. Despite boasting that he had a strong palate, he only managed to correctly guess lychee, and clinched the loss for his team 4-6 as he mistook ahi tuna for salmon. The blue team was punished by making palate cleansing sorbet for the next service, as well as cleaning the sorbet glasses and taking in deliveries of fruit. During dinner service, Andy was on the garnish station. Despite wanting to take the lead for the blue team that night, he did not know what was going out and did not communicate properly with his teammates, stalling them on entrées for awhile. Later, he announced that he was running out of mashed potatoes, but was barely able to get a respectable serving accepted. Then, he said that he was all out and was forced by Ramsay to go to the three tables about how their entrées were delayed on mashed potatoes. Later, his slow speed was compared by Ramsay and Sous Chef Scott with Dave's fast pace speed as the latter was making a fresh batch of mashed potatoes. Despite his problems, the blue team won the service. Episode 9 During the Crepe Challenge, Andy competed against Tennille in the lunch round. He made a ham and prosciutto cheese with avocado crepe, which was praised for having a great crepe color and for the flavor combinations. He won the round over Tennille, but the blue team eventually lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by prepping both kitchens for that night's service, while eating boiled cow tongue, stale baguette, and head cheese. During prep, Andy accidentally sliced his fingers on the mandolin while slicing a potato. When the medic checked on him, he was sent to the hospital to get stitches. Andy returned in time as dinner service began, and was placed on the appetizer station. However, at one point, he did not remember what the menu was and what station he was assigned to, so Kevin tried to catch him up and Dave decided to help him out. Later, he was struggling on making the crepes until Kevin came to help him. He continued to fall behind and asked Dave for some help, despite the latter working on his lamb entrée. Then, he decided to make truffle salads as that was the only thing he could do with injured fingers, but not only did he spill one, much to Kevin’s dismay, Ramsay noticed that he put too much dressing on the salad. That led Ramsay to accuse him of giving up, and while he argued that he was having problems with his dexterity, Ramsay reminded him that Dave has been cooking with one hand for the last three weeks, and he was ordered to get a grip. He continued to struggle on crepes, and Kevin was forced to help him out again. When Ramsay accused him of watching him watching over Kevin, he argued that he was assisting him. However, Ramsay ejected him for that, leading him to call Ramsay a douchenozzle. Both teams were named joint-losers, and Ramsay asked them to agree on two people for elimination together. Andy was the second nominee for elimination, with Suzanne being the first. During his plea, he argued one more time that he was getting better the last few service, and that his dexterity was the problem that night due to using his left hand for most of the work. But, Ramsay reminded him that Dave and Kevin had fractured wrist and sprained ankles respectively, and neither of them let that drag their performances. In the end, Ramsay eliminated him for his inconsistent performances, but before he left, Ramsay told him that he had a big heart, while urging him not to panic. After Andy's elimination, he did not come back for the final dinner service of the season as supposed to, so Robert took his place. Ramsay's comment: "Andy has had good and bad moments in Hell's Kitchen. Unfortunately, most of them were bad." Nomination history Trivia *He did not come back for the last dinner service of the season as supposed to, so he was replaced by Robert. *After his appearance on the show, he became the chef/owner of Tremont 647, and has released a number of cookbooks. He also competed with his BBQ team, and they won the Jack Daniels World BBQ Championships in Lynchberg, Tennessee, as well as a host of other contests. He also campaigns against childhood hunger, and has raised large sums of money for this cause. Quotes *"It was like a freak ice crustacean storm!" *"Hell's Kitchen is like, this big cruel joke that your friends are playing on you!" *" I don't think you really need to go to school to learn to count i think you can learn that at home if you like." *(After being eliminated) "It's unfortunate how I went out. Because I was getting stronger and stronger everyday. And I felt that I was making a comeback." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 6 Category:Bay Staters Category:8th Place